uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Fuel Supply
Warp Propulsion Supply The fuel supply for the warp propulsion system (WPS) is contained within the primary deuterium tank (PDT) On deck 5. The PDT, which also feeds the IPS (impulse propulsion system), is normally loaded with slush deuterium at a temperature of -259°C, or 13.8K. The PDT is constructed of forced-matrix 2378 cortanium and stainless steel, with foamed vac-whisker silicon-copper-duranite insulation laid down in alternating parallel/biased layers and gamma-welded. Penetrations for supply vessels, vent lines, and sensors are made by standard precision phaser cutters. There are a total of four main fuel feed manifolds from the PDT to the matter reactant injector, eight cross-feed conduits to the Saucer Module auxiliary tanks, and four feeds to the main impulse engine. The total internal volume, which is compartmentalized against losses due to structural damage, is 63,200 m3, though the normal total deuterium load is 62,500 m3. As with the volume of antimatter loaded for a typical multimission segment, a full load of deuterium is rated to last approximately three years. As with any constructed tank, a certain percentage of deuterium molecules is expected to migrate through the tank walls over time. The PDT leak rate has been measured at <.00002 kg/day. Proportionate values hold for all auxiliary tanks as well. Slush deuterium is created by standard electro-centrifugal fractioning of a variety of materials, including seawater, outer planet satellite snows and ices, and cometary nuclei, and chilling down the fractionated liquid. Each will result in different proportions of deuterium and tailings, but can be handled by the same Starfleet hardware. Deuterium tanker craft are far more numerous than their antimatter counterparts, and can provide emergency reactants on a few days' notice. Two deuterium loading ports are located along the structural spine of the Engineering Section, aft of the "tail" of the tank. The loading port interface contains structural connections for firm docking within a starbase or free-floating maintenance dock, as well as pressure relief, purge inlet and outlet fittings, and optical data network hardlines to the starbase computers. Impulse Propulsion Supply The fuel supplies for the IPS are contained within the primary deuterium tank (PDT) in the Engineering Section and a set of 4 auxiliary cryo tanks in the Saucer Module. Redundant cross-feeds within both spacecraft and fuel management routines in the main computers perform all fuel handling operations during flight and starbase resupply stopovers. While the PDT, which also feeds the WPS, is normally loaded with slush deuterium at a temperature of 13.8K, the cryo reactants stored within the Saucer Module tanks are in liquid form. In the event that slush deuterium must be transferred from the main tank, it is passed through a set of heaters to raise the temperature sufficiently to allow proper fuel flow with minimal turbulence and vibration. As with the PDT, the auxiliary tanks are constructed of forced-matrix cortanium 2378 and stainless steel, laid down in alternating parallel/biased layers and gamma-welded. Penetrations for supply vessels, vent lines, and sensors are made by standard precision phaser cutters. They are installed by Fleet Yard transporters and may be transporter-removed for servicing at Starfleet maintenance docks. The internal volume of each auxiliary tank is 113 cubic meters and each is capable of storing a total of 9.3 metric tonnes of liquid deuterium. Emergency flight rules allow for the injection of minute amounts of antimatter into the impulse reaction chamber in the event that short periods of overthrust or increased power generation are required. The Saucer Module impulse engines are supplied by two dedicated antimatter storage pods on Deck 8. Category:Engineering Category:Warp Propulsion Category:Impulse Systems